Data Distribution Mechanisms keep file system elements such as files and directories of computer systems synchronized across multiple nodes. Thus, for example, if a file is modified on a first device, those changes may be propagated to a second node. Typically, this synchronization happens across a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN), a Wide Area Network (WAN)—such as the Internet, a Cellular Network, or a combination of networks. The synchronization may be across nodes owned by a common user as well as across nodes owned by different users.